Hotter Than July
by CameronZinner
Summary: Greg stays with the Rocks for a few days while his Dad is away on business - during one of the hottest summers on record - and finds love in the most unexpected of places... Greg/Julius. SLASH. (Please feel free to write a review!)
1. Chapter 1

Set two years after the end of the Everybody Hates Chris series, in July of 1989.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the producers of Everybody Hates Chris. The title of this story comes from Stevie Wonder's "Hotter Than July" album, released in 1980 (a favorite of mine), so I do not own the creative rights associated with it.

This is the first fanfic I've EVER written, so please be nice! This is only the first chapter, and I promise it will get better later on if you give it a chance. PLEASE DO NOT EVEN CONTINUE READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING OBSCENE OR INAPPROPRIATE! Also, there may be minor grammatical errors as I put this together in one sitting, but please just disregard them. I've never really shown my writing to anyone, so this is sort of just a way to test the waters. Enjoy!

**_Brooklyn  
_****_Monday, July 17, 1989_**

Greg Wuliger trudged up the dimly-lit stairwell to the Rock residence in the familiar dilapidated brownstone in Bedford-Stuyvesant - carrying a duffel bag in hand and perspiring uncontrollably. By the time he reached the last stretch of the hallway which led right to the front door, he had already realized he had forgotten to pack his towel. "Drats," he thought to himself, and cursed even further under his breath; Greg wiped the beads of sweat that inched their way down his forehead, and gave the troublesome hairs which stuck to his temples a quick swoop in one fluid movement. His palms were moist, and he could feel the bag slipping from his clutches.

He stood on the threadbare Welcome mat, hesitated, then lifted his free hand to knock four times softly on the door. His New York Mets T-shirt clung to his lanky frame, and he squirmed uncomfortably in the torrid corridor air. He glanced at the brand-new digital watch on his wrist - a thoughtful gift from his aunt for his 19th birthday just three weeks ago - and traced the rectangular display with the tip of his finger. It was 6:15pm. His blue polyester running shorts were beginning to ride up, and just as he was adjusting them the door creaked wide open.

Fluorescent light flooded the hallway, and there stood Julius with a big smile on his face and wearing the usual blue jumpsuit. "Hey Greg!" he said with his booming voice.

"Hi Mr. Rock," Greg said, embarrassed. He sauntered into the living room and set his duffel bag on the carpet by the TV.

The weather report had just wrapped up, and the commercials began. "It's like an oven out there" Greg said, and plopped straight on the couch.

"I'm sure it's _at least _a hundred degrees by now," Julius said, itching his beard and looking out through the window. The sky was beginning to turn a shade of pink, and the neighborhood kids were still playing street basketball. "Those kids better not hit my car," he said, furling his brows, and let out a deep breath. He walked over to the television and switched the channel to a basketball game. "Did you take the train here?" he asked with his eyes fixed on the screen.

"No sir, my dad dropped me off on his way to JFK," he replied. Greg couldn't help but notice Julius' bald head was glistening with sweat. He got up, adjusted his coveralls, and walked to the dining room. "Where is everyone?"

Julius cleared the table of a few empty Chinese takeout boxes, all coated in grease. "Well, Rochelle, Tanya, and Drew are in Philly at a wedding and should be back by Friday," pausing whilst dusting the crumbs off of his hands, "and Chris is at a birthday party in Queens and probably won't be back till 11 - so I guess it's just going to be the two of us."

Greg got up from his place on the couch and walked over the dining room, placing his hands on the back of a chair."Thanks again for letting me stay over, Mr. Rock."

"You're welcome here anytime, Greg." Julius smiled warmly. "When's your Dad coming back from his business trip?"

"Should be a few days. Maybe more. The Carolinas must be nice this time of year,"

"Mmm." Julius nodded firmly in agreement. He had finished clearing the table, and ambled into the kitchen. Greg took a seat on the couch again, and ran his fingers through his moist, shaggy brown hair. The Rock's did not have air conditioning, so the air in the living room was sticky and dense.

"Do you want me to heat up any leftovers? I've got mac-and-cheese in the fridge," Julius yelled from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Mr. Rock, I ate before I left."

The evening stretched on for what seemed like hours. Greg checked his watch again - it was 7:34pm. The two of them sat side by side on the couch, watching a basketball game; Julius could not get his eyes off the screen, only moving them ever so slightly to take brief sips of his cola or eat the occasional potato chip. Greg was anything but amused, and had only one thing on his mind: how am I supposed to survive this heatwave for the next few days with no air conditioning?

The room was a peculiar concoction of smells: the overpowering scent of Julius' sweat, with a touch of motor oil and a trace of Kung Pao chicken leftovers. But surprisingly, Greg did not mind it at all.

Without any warning, Julius got off the couch and carefully placed his cola and chips on the table beside him.

"You don't mind if I take off my shirt, do you?" he asked.

Greg was caught off guard. He could feel his palms become even sweatier and his face turn beet-red. "Sure," he said in a cracked voice, and fixed his eyes directly on the screen.

Julius zipped down his blue coveralls and wriggled his way out of them - removing it one leg and a time - and then tossed it across the room onto a chair along with his pair of socks. He then took off the white, sweaty undershirt he was wearing underneath his work uniform, and then turned towards Greg and folded it neatly.

Greg's heart was beating terribly fast, and when he took a quick peek, his mouth opened in shock. He could feel his shorts tighten as his cock became erect, and tried desperately to conceal it by leaning slightly forward and placing his forearms between his thighs.

Julius stood half-naked and barefoot in front of him, with the only piece of clothing left clinging to his body being a scanty pair of tight boxer briefs. His broad and burly chest, along with his abs were glistening with sweat. Greg shuddered and could feel his mouth go dry, but couldn't look away. As his lust-filled eyes scanned lower, he took notice of the boxers, which outlined everything meant to concealed beneath as clear as day.

Greg could tell that Julius was well-endowed by the sheer size of his bulge. It must be at least 7 or 8 inches, he thought, eyeing Julius' beefy manhood and then taking a quick glance at his perfectly round and brawny behind. How had he never realized that his best friend's Dad was this much of a hunk after all these years?

Julius finally took his seat on the couch once again, and continued watching the game. Greg, on the other hand, was trying his best to suppress his wanton desires - but to no avail. A feeling of guilt washed over him; and as he sat there beside the beast of a man - illuminated by the light of the television screen - he felt a lump form in his throat and the hairs on his bare legs and arms stand on end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that there is a simple reference made to Michael Jackson and Thriller in the text, as this fic takes place in the 1980s. I do not own either of them and am not affiliated with them in any way, and am simply just using their names for the sake of this story. Also, if there are any grammatical errors, please disregard them. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and what you want me to improve on for the next few chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

The game had wrapped up by 9:00pm, and Julius stood up, stretched, and dusted the potato chip crumbs off his lap. Greg remained tense on the couch with his eyes still glued to commercials. Julius crushed the empty cola can in his hand, and walked to the kitchen; Greg tried his best not to let his wander, but as soon as he caught sight of his sculpted butt, he felt an erection spring up.

Greg could hear the distant running of the tap, followed by the clatter of plates of forks in the sink. He paced around the living room restlessly; just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Julius interrupted him.

"Greg, you can sleep on Drew's bed tonight since he isn't here. I've already got you a brand new pillow and a quilt, so you can set your things down and go to bed if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mr. Rock," Greg said weakly. He picked up his duffel bag, and walked the stretch of hallway to Drew and Chris's bedroom.

The air inside the room felt even more stifling than the living room, as the window had been closed shut and the curtains drawn. Greg dropped his bag on the floor, and then took a seat on Drew's bed. Across from him, hanging above Chris's bed was the Michael Jackson _'Thriller'_ poster he had bought him for Christmas, 1982. The corners were beginning to peel and the colors had begun to fade, and he could tell it had been sitting in the back of his closet for the past seven years; it wasn't there the last time he visited, so its sudden and peculiar placement puzzled him.

He removed his socks and tossed them into the corner of the room. He glanced around the room to spot what else had changed, and the stench of his own teenage sweat had finally sunk in. He lifted his right arm, took a whiff of his armpit, and crumpled his nose in disgust. He was in _desperate_ need of a shower.

Greg walked barefoot down the hallway, and straight into the kitchen. To his relief, Julius had donned a navy-blue bathrobe; he had finished up the dishes, and wiped his hands on the frayed dish towel which hung on the oven.

"Mr. Rock...do you mind if I take a shower?" he asked, startling Julius.

"Sure, Greg. One thing I've gotta warn you about, though. The landlord threatened to cut off our water if go over our limit again. That fool..." He cleaned the counter with the same towel, and then continued, "I'm afraid if we both need to take a shower, it's going to have to be at the same time."

Greg felt his heart quake wildly in his throat. "Together?" he asked apprehensively.

"Why, son, is there a problem? We're both men here. Haven't you taken showers in front of the other guys during gym class before?" Julius chuckled.

"Y-y-yes, yes I have, but..." Greg thought for a moment. He knew the way in which he had been sexually attracted to Julius earlier in the evening when all he had shed was his shirt and pants; _imagine what would happen if we were both naked?_ He couldn't possibly let Mr. Rock know he was aroused by him. However, he was not prepared to spend the next few days smelling like an old sweaty gym sock. He absolutely despised the idea of skipping showers.

"Sure, Mr. Rock, I'm fine with that," Greg said halfheartedly. "I need a towel, though, I kinda forgot mine at home."

"You can just grab one from Chris's closet," Julius said, finishing up the last of the cleaning and washed his hands. Greg walked back down the hallway, his heart racing and his fingers trembling. _Get a hold of yourself, Greg,_ he said to himself reassuringly, _just don't make eye contact with him and it will be all over before you know it. _

Greg closed the door of the bedroom behind him, and stood motionless. He could feel the room spinning, and tried not to let his mind wander into the dark abyss where his most primal urges lurked. He opened the closet door and pulled out a freshly washed, soft light-blue towel, and tossed it onto his bed. He then slipped off his T-shirt and his running shorts - both of which felt damp from sweat, and folded them in a pile neatly on the floor by his bag. With trembling finger tips, he undid the strap of his watch, and placed it on the nightstand between the two beds. After wriggling out of his green boxer briefs and tossing them on pile of sweaty clothes, Greg took one long look at his nude, white body in the mirror positioned across the room. Puberty had been kind to him.

He was nearly six feet, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. Though he wasn't buff, he certainly wasn't skinny either. His visits to the gym had certainly paid off, and he could see the fruits of his labor in the reflection of the streaky mirror: broad pectorals, and though not well-defined, a distinguishable six-pack. Thin brown hairs on his happy trail thickened into the pubic hairs which crowned his cock (it was a little over 6-inches hard the last time he had measured it). His balls hung low, and he cupped them with his hands; he knew his was well-endowed for a 19-year-old, but still managed to convinced himself it just wasn't good enough. Realizing he had been staring at his own reflection for far too long, he grabbed the blue towel and hastily wrapped it around his waist.

Greg held onto the towel to make sure it did not fall off, and sauntered across the hallway to the bathroom. The door was left slightly ajar, and when he opened it with his free hand, he saw that Julius was already inside - standing with a white towel wrapped around his waist as well.

"You're here," he said, and then swiftly removed the towel and hung it on the rack. Greg felt his boner return almost instantaneously, and could feel a surge of warm pre-cum ooze out of the tip of his penis.

Julius stood nude - all 6-foot-three of his muscular body - with his massive black dick hanging semi-erect. The raging hard-on formed a tent in Greg's towel, and by now he was left with no choice but to have it exposed. Julius turned around and bent over to pick a dust-ball off the floor and toss in the garbage, and Greg caught a lustful glimpse Julius' perfectly round and sweaty ass. He moaned under his breath.

"Are we just going stand around all day without showering?" Julius said with his hands on his waists, smiling. Greg snapped out of his trance. He reluctantly loosened his grip on the towel, pulled it off his body, and hung it on the rack. His hard and quivering cock, now glazed with pre-cum, was in full view. Greg stood uncomfortably, his eyes averted from Julius and his cheeks blushed. Julius took one long and stern look at Greg's manhood, and then pulled back the shower curtain.

The two of them stepped into the tub, Julius standing imposingly behind Greg. Julius pulled the shower curtain close, and then motioned for Greg to turn on the water. After a quick jolt of cold, the water settled into a warm temperature and the bathroom filled with steam. Following a minute of standing under the jet of the shower, separate bars of soap were used to scrub themselves clean, and the suds were washed off in silence. Greg's erection had, by now, gradually become soft again, but sprung up as soon as he felt a nose nuzzle against his ear and flash of hot breath on his spine .

Greg froze, then felt two large warm hands rub his smooth chest. Julius growled almost like a bear, and nibbled ever so gently on his neck._ This isn't right, _Greg told himself repeatedly, as Julius' hands moved from his chest to his abs. But the more he repeated the sentence in his head, the more it lost its meaning. And once his sense of reasoning had departed him completely, a feeling of pleasure and pure ecstasy set in.

Greg felt the hardness of Julius' cock nuzzle against his ass, and groaned. "Mmm...Mr. Rock..."

His hand moved farther down, and Greg gasped when Julius took hold of his quivering cock in between his thumb and index finger, and began to pump.

Greg tilted his head back and let it lean against Julius' sinewy chest. He could feel the steady stream of water from the shower head on his face, and left his mouth slightly agape. "H-h-h-arder Mr. Rock.." Greg said with eyes closed, and his hands reaching behind him for support. Julius pumped with increasing vigor, pushing Greg to the edge of an orgasm and leaving him thirsty for more.

Greg moaned even louder as the hand job became even more intense. "Oh, fuck Mr. Rock...f-f-fuck I'm gonna c-c-cum!"

After a final moan and cry, Greg threw his head back and felt himself release his thick load on the tiled wall in front of him. His knees buckled, and his penis shook uncontrollably and then went limp. Julius continued to kiss him passionately on the nape of his neck, and a sense of warmth set in. He opened his eyes, panting heavily, and found himself leaning against Julius' naked body, his torso enveloped by beefy forearms, feeling the warm water lap against his feet.

"Now it's my turn," whispered Julius in his ear. He reached in front of Greg to turn off the water in the shower completely, and flipped him so that they were standing face to face.

Greg looked up into Julius' salacious eyes, and placed his arms around his neck. Julius inched closer to his face - so close that he could hear his staggered breaths. After a long gaze into each other's eyes, Julius pulled in Greg and locked his lips with the other. With eyes closed, their lips moved with passion and heat in the thick air. Julius moved his hands down to Greg's ass, and stroked each cheek frantically. The kiss felt urgent more than amorous, and after one final peck Julius pulled away as quickly as he had initiated it. He gazed absently into Greg's eyes once more, and brushed a stray hair from his forehead. He placed his hand behind Greg's head, caressed it, and then motioned towards the floor of the tub with his hungry eyes.

Greg knew very well what the gesture meant, and inched his way down Julius' brawny physique with both indecision and exhilaration.

* * *

**UPDATE: I am thinking of taking a break from this fic for a while, so there won't be new chapters going up anytime soon (I know, I know - I'm a quitter). If you would like me to continue this fic, please let me know and I will definitely consider it.**


End file.
